


Our First Place

by LostMyShapeTryingToActCasual



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, M/M, POV First Person, doms really gay, lowkey belldom tho, matts also really gay, post it notes are involved, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyShapeTryingToActCasual/pseuds/LostMyShapeTryingToActCasual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little notes left all over the house have Matt confused on just where in the world his boyfriend went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Place

Scrunching my nose, I reached up to touch the thin yellow paper stuck to my forehead. I tugged at the note, the cheap adhesive gave way and I turned it over. Written in black ink was the sentence,  _'Am I in touch with my feminine side?'_

“What the fuck.” I muttered, sliding my hand under the collar of my worn out band shirt to itch my shoulder. With as much effort as I could muster, I rolled myself onto my side to face the empty side of the bed. I pouted at the crumpled sheets. He must've gone out for some reason... I thought, tugging myself up out of bed to pad barefoot to the bathroom, itching my bum through the thin fabric of my plaid boxer. I slapped the post it to the wall next to the toilet.

Thick writing on the mirror greeted me when I turned from the toilet to wash my hands; it was red and upon examining it closer, I noticed it was written in lipstick in his handwriting. That was fucking weird. Where the hell did he get lipstick? Scratching my chin, I read the words out loud to myself.

"In the kitchen cabinet, on a jar of your favorite breakfast spread." Favorite was underlined and there was a fat, red heart smeared at the end of the sentence. Rolling my eyes, I couldn't help the small smile that crept onto my face. What a fucking dork. I debated whether to shower before I headed downstairs. One sniff of my underarms told me I probably should, but I was so excited at the thought of another note, I rushed down the stairs. I almost tripped over a pair of my own shoes in my excitement to get to the kitchen. I threw open the cabinets and sure enough, there was a yellow post it on a jar of marmite. My smile turned into a frown of disgust.

I plucked the note off of the jar, shutting the cabinet. "Marmite's your favorite, you dick." I grumbled. The writing on the note was the same as the one that was on my forehead.  _'Fridge. Juice.'_  was all the note said, so I backed up and pulled open the fridge. Sure enough, another bright yellow post it was waiting for me. Pulling the jug out of the fridge, I put the new post it on top of the one from the marmite and stuck them on the counter. Taking a swig straight out of the jug, I read the new note.

 _'Your favorite place in the house.'_  was all this note said. I made a confused noise in the back of my throat. "What the hell kind of vague ass sentence is that!" I shouted at the note, the hoarseness of my own voice catching me by surprise. 

I shoved the jug back in the fridge and trudged down the hallway. "He either means the bedroom or the music room. I don't remember seeing any more notes in our room..." I grunted to myself, leaning my weight into the door of the music room as I opened it.

"God. Damn." Glitter covered the top of the piano. My piano. I had to force myself to stay calm as I crossed the room. I stared down at the mess, nose wrinkling in detest. There was a piece of paper in the middle of it all, but all I could think about was how much of a pain in the arse this was going to be to clean up. Gritting my teeth, I carefully lifted the paper up. He did get this one right, though. This piano was my favorite place in the house when we weren't alone in bed together.

Written in his normal handwriting was the following: "Our first place, 11 am. Don't be late. Take a shower!" I scoffed at that last remark. What a tool. But, then again, he was usually right when he said I needed a shower. 

* * *

 

An hour later, I stepped out of the cab after paying the fare. I couldn't help but grin when I saw him standing by the amphitheater, back to me, smoking a cigarette.  _This is where we first met..._  I thought to myself, fighting the urge to rush over and throw my arms around him. I stepped from the paved path to the grass, treading toward him. I don't think he noticed me, or if he did, he pretended not to. He dropped the butt of his cigarette on the ground and stamped it out.

When I reached him, I tapped his shoulder with one finger, grinning.

He turned, warm gray eyes meeting mine, his lazy smile kind. I couldn't help but smile back, setting my hands on his chest. He set his own on my upper arms, squeezing gently. I felt myself relax. We stayed like that for a long time, staring at each other and smiling like lovesick fools (which I suppose we were), content with the silence.

He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead before he pulled away. Reaching into the pocket of his jacket, he knelt down on one knee.

My eyes widened when I saw the ring.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a response to a prompt in creative writing thats why its so lowkey ah hope you enjoyed it owo;;


End file.
